


mine for the summer

by thilia



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille's summer has been long and boring; then it suddenly gets better. A <i>lot</i> better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mine for the summer

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I should do something for Femmeslash February~ 
> 
> I'll most definitely add three more chapters... with more pairings. ;)

Camille's lost count of how many years she's been at the Palmwoods but the one thing she can't seem to get used to is how quiet is gets during the summer. While 5 o'clock in the afternoon would usually be the busiest time, with friends meeting up in the lobby to talk about their auditions or their latest crushes or just to do their homework, or kids playing in the pool to relax after a long day of school and auditions, it is now almost eerily quiet. The building's nearly completely abandoned and while Bitters is probably enjoying the silence, Camille's desperately craving some action. _Any_ action. 

She spent an entire afternoon unclogging the toilets with Buddha Bob the other day; that's how desperate she is.

She sighs heavily as she looks at the lone couple sitting at the edge of the pool with their feet dangling in the water as they rehearse their lines for whatever audition they've got coming up, and wishes she had some company – or a script of her own to read. But since she doesn't have any offers or auditions in the near future, she's reduced to spending time at the pool, even though she never gets a tan anyway. Hanging by the pool is only ever fun when there's someone to talk to – and right now, everyone is gone. The boys of Big Time Rush are currently on their big summer tour, most of her other friends have gone home for the summer, and apart from a few exceptions not even worth mentioning, Camille's the only one who's stayed behind. 

Her parents are on a trip to visit some relatives, and under normal circumstances, Camille would be with them – but she had a few auditions early this summer, and since she didn't want to miss out on the chance of possibly finally finding a decent acting job, she had to stay behind. She wouldn't be feeling so lonely if she'd at least nailed some of those auditions but apparently luck wasn't on her side 'cause no one wants her, and she finds herself wishing she'd gone away with her parents after all. Spending another summer alone at the Palmwoods didn't seem like a big deal at first, but now it really is.

Camille is bored out of her fucking mind.

Two minutes after the last time she checked, she glances at her watch again and sighs heavily, rising to her feet. If no one's there to entertain her, then she has to find a way to entertain herself. She grabs her stuff and makes her way up to her apartment, leaving the Palmwoods pool for the day. In her apartment, she drops her handbag onto the floor and makes her way into the small kitchen, getting a drink. She looks around, then grabs the pile of unopened envelopes on the table, looking through them until she finds what she's looking for. 

She barely looked at it when it arrived but now she studies the flyer closely. There's a party on the beach tonight with a big bonfire and fireworks and plenty of booze, and Camille is tempted. She's never been to a party on her own before but tonight she's desperate. Her parents wouldn't approve of her going to a 21+ party; she's aware of that. But she's never really had the opportunity to do something rebellious and what better time to start than when her parents aren't home to notice?

But it's not about rebellion, really, it's about the fact that she's _bored_ and hasn't had any real human contact for weeks now – and no, Bitters and Buddha Bob don't count.

Deciding to check it out, Camille takes a long shower and gets ready; spending a lot of time in front of her closet and trying to decide what would be an appropriate outfit for a beach party. She's never been to one like this before, so she has no idea. During the day, she'd probably wear shorts and a top with a bikini underneath, but since this is a nighttime party, she's kind of lost.

In the end, she decides to dress casually in a blue summer dress with a white cardigan over it and sandals; her hair in a loose braid, her makeup barely noticeable. Pleased with her appearance, she eats a bite and then takes a taxi to the party. 

When she arrives on the beach, she's a bit nervous, looking around anxiously at everyone who's already there. She can tell that most people are a few years older than her, and she wonders if she's the only one who isn't 21 yet. She walks around a little, giving uncharacteristically shy smiles to everyone who looks her way. People are friendly, though, and she's relieved, relaxing after a while as she starts talking to a couple of people who've already had more than little to drink and don't seem to notice how young she is, considering it only takes about ten minutes before a can of beer is thrust into her hand. 

She sips it slowly; even though she is trying to be a little rebellious, she's not planning on being so drunk that she'll throw up by the end of the night and doesn't remember where she lives. But alcohol helps her loosen up a little, and after a couple of drinks, the party starts being more fun. She watches a game of beach volleyball and some drinking games but never lingers long enough to be asked to join. 

She's on her third beer, sitting with a group of college-aged people when she does a double take and stares at a girl near the bonfire. She squints, then lets out a surprised gasp because she _knows_ that girl. Abandoning everything, she jumps up and pushes her way through the crowd till she's standing behind the girl. She puts her hand on her shoulder and turns her around, letting out a shriek she should probably be embarrassed about when she realizes that she's right. 

"Jo! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were home in North Carolina!"

Jo's eyes widen in surprise and she grins. "I got back tonight," she says, pushing a long strand of blond hair behind her ear. "I tried to find you but people said you'd gone out, so I asked around some more and found out about this party and figured that you might've come here. So… here I am!"

Camille can't stop smiling because the rest of her summer is finally looking up. Jo is back, and Camille's initial plans of leaving the party before midnight are forgotten when she throws herself at her friend and hugs her. "It's so good to have you back!"

Jo beams. "It's good to _be_ back. Did you miss me?"

"I did," Camille sighs, drawing back to look at her. "You have no idea. I've been alone all summer; I was going crazy. "

She waves a hand around. "Hence the party. I wouldn't dream of going anywhere like this on my own if I wasn't desperate. But it's a pretty good party, so… do you wanna stay for a while?"

Jo nods, looking around. "Sure."

She raises a brow when she notices the beer in Camille's hand. "And getting drunk, I see?"

Camille laughs, pushing her hair back. "Not really. Just enjoying myself. Come on; let's get you something to drink as well."

She grabs Jo's hand and tugs her over to the guy who's handling the drinks, and they walk away a moment later, both with a fresh can of beer. Wanting to get away from the crowd and catch up, they walked down to the shore and a bit away from the party, finally sitting down in the still somewhat warm sand. 

The sun set a while ago and it's still light enough for Camille to see Jo. She watches her take off her shoes and bury her feet in the sand, giving Camille a smile as she opens her can and takes a sip. "So your summer was relatively uneventful then, huh?"

Camille rolls her eyes and sighs. "That's the understatement of the year. The Palmwoods is _dead_ ; everyone I usually spend time with is gone, and even though I'm glad to get a bit of a break from the BTR boys, I was actually beginning to miss them. So you know I must be desperate."

Jo laughs. "They're not _that_ bad."

"Of course not," Camille admits. "But, you know what I mean, right?"

Jo nods. "Yeah."

"But anyway – what about you? How was your time at home, your vacation? And why are you back already? I thought you'd come back in September!"

Jo takes another sip of beer and shrugs. "I missed California, I guess," she says, giving Camille a smile. "At home, all my old friends were gone, visiting family or on holiday, and I was driving my parents crazy cause I was at home all day and night, so they decided to let me come back early. The cruise was amazing, though."

Camille beams and leans against Jo, giving her a one-armed hug. "Well, either way, I'm glad you're back. The Palmwoods _sucks_ without you."

Jo nuzzles her, tugging on a loose strand of Camille's curls and tucking it back into her braid. "I'm glad to hear that. I mean – I'm not glad you were bored, but… it's good to be missed."

Camille smiles and leans against Jo as well as she sips her beer, just enjoying her best friend's presence now that she's back where she belongs. They sit in companionable silence for a while until Camille nudges Jo. 

"So, tell me about the cruise. Did you meet anyone? A cute boy, perhaps?"

Jo wrinkles her nose. "I did, actually, but he turned out to be a jerk. I'm glad I didn't get too invested in him 'cause he was flirting with pretty much everyone on that ship."

"Awww," Camille says, stroking her hair. "So no summer fling then?"

"Nope," Jo answers, a smile tugging on her lips. "But hey, summer's not over yet, right?"

"Right," Camille says, her smile vanishing a little cause the thought of Jo with some handsome, tanned guy with a six pack gives her a headache. Now that Jo is back, she doesn't want to let her out of her sight, possessive as that may be.

She takes another sip of beer and looks out at the ocean; it's barely visible in the darkness surrounding them. 

"Didn't you have a few auditions?" Jo asks after a moment. "How did those go?"

Camille grimaces, making Jo laugh. "Wow, that bad, huh?"

Camille shrugs. "I wish I could finally just be perfect for a part, but so far, only rejections. It's kind of dispiriting."

"I can imagine," Jo says softly, fingers ghosting across Camille's bare shoulder. She's forgotten her cardigan where she was sitting before, she notices suddenly, and shivers a little at the feel of Jo's cool fingers on her skin. "You know, I should ask the New Town High people again if they're sure they don't have a part for you. Even if it's just a small role; at least it would give you something to do."

Camille shrugs. "You don't have to, Jo, that's all right. But if you really want to, I'd appreciate it."

Jo smiles. "Anything for my best friend."

She leans in and presses a kiss against Camille's cheek, snuggling into her a little as she shivers. 

"You cold?" Camille asks, sliding an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. 

"I'm fine," Jo says softly, but nestles into her more anyway. 

Camille rests her cheek atop Jo's head, closing her eyes as she inhales deeply, breathing in the saltiness of the ocean, mixed with the smoke of the fire and the flowery scent of Jo's perfume. She strokes her fingers through Jo's long hair, playing with it a little, and only moving marginally to reach for her beer again. She takes a sip and glances over at Jo. Her hair is shimmering in the moonlight, shadows from the far away bonfire dancing across her face, and Camille's never seen anything more beautiful. 

She swallows hard and looks out at the ocean again, cheeks flushing when she realizes she was staring at Jo, and hoping she didn't notice. She takes a deep breath and tips her head back a little to stare up at the stars. They're impossibly bright tonight, she thinks, and looks up at them in fascination. She feels Jo's eyes on her but ignores her, too embarrassed about her own staring to meet her eyes. 

"Camille?"

At Jo's tentative voice, Camille does look at her, her breath catching in her throat at the look on Jo's face. Their eyes meet and Camille swallows hard, not sure what to say – or whether to say anything at all. So she waits for Jo to break the silence, but she never does. 

Her eyes widen when she notices that Jo's leaning in, and before she can process what's happening, Jo's lips brush her own in a soft kiss. Camille's head is spinning and she's not sure if it's the alcohol or the fact that _Jo_ is _kissing_ her. 

Her breath catches in her throat and she closes her eyes, swallowing hard as her heart picks up its pace and starts racing. She can't process this; isn't sure what's going on, but oddly enough, she finds herself leaning into the touch of Jo's fingers on her cheek, returning the kiss hesitantly. 

Jo's lips are soft and warm and when she parts them a little to kiss her more fully, Camille feels a flush spreading over her skin, warming her from the inside out. She shivers and tilts her head, fitting their mouths together and hesitantly reaching up to cup Jo's face between her hands. Jo leans into the touch and gasps when both of them lose balance and Camille lands on her back in the sand with Jo hovering above her, eyes wide. 

Camille stares up at her, just as shocked, and swallows hard. They look at each other for a long moment before Camille hesitantly reaches up to cup the back of Jo's neck and tugs her down into another kiss, smiling when Jo lets out a relieved sigh. Camille closes her eyes and falls into the kiss, her lips moving against Jo's while her fingers ghost across the soft, warm skin of her neck, not sure what else to do with her hands. 

Jo shifts, getting into a more comfortable position half on top of her as their mouths move together, the kiss still tentative and gentle and wet, and better than anything else Camille has experienced. 

When she feels the tip of Jo's tongue press against her mouth, she parts her lips willingly and meets Jo's tongue with her own, her stomach flipping. The kiss is slow and intense and Camille's body's reacting to it instantly, making her skin flush and heat coil in her stomach. She arches up into Jo's hand when it moves from her cheek down over her neck to her shoulder and she hesitantly allows her own hands to slide down Jo's arms, exploring her cool skin with the tips of her fingers.

Their tongues slide against each other slowly, and Jo draws hers back teasingly before sucking lightly on Camille's, and Camille whimpers. She feels Jo's smile against her lips and then sucks in a gasp when Jo's hand moves down to her chest, cool against the exposed skin above the fabric of her dress before long fingers curl around her breast. Camille's eyes open of their own accord and she breaks the kiss to stare up at Jo who's looking down at her seriously, as if she's waiting for Camille to tell her to fuck off. 

Camille's not about to do that, though, her whole body tingling with arousal and after gasping for air for a few moments, she slides her own hands up Jo's neck and cups her cheeks, pulling her down into another deep kiss. It grows increasingly heated as their tongues tangle and Jo's hand tightens around her breast, making Camille arch up into the touch and want more. Jo's hand feels so small, but at the same time seems to fit around her perfectly.

The kiss breaks again a few moments later when Jo's lips trail down her neck and collarbone; feather-light kisses against her heated skin that make her breathe heavily and whimper helplessly. She tangles her fingers in Jo's hair, tugging lightly on the silky strands when Jo continues her way down, kissing the tops of her breasts. Her fingers push the straps of Camille's dress off her shoulders and tug it down just enough to expose a nipple, and Camille's eyes roll into the back of her head when Jo's tongue circles it slowly before a warm mouth wraps around it.

The suction makes her buck up and she whimpers again while her own hand tightens in Jo's hair. Jo's free hand wraps around her other breast while her teeth tug lightly on her nipple. It hurts a little but it's a welcome kind of pain. Meanwhile, Jo's free hand trails down Camille's side, over her ribs and her waist, gathering up the fabric of her dress and pulling it up slowly to expose her thighs. 

"Jo," Camille whispers, overwhelmed with everything she's feeling, and Jo looks up at her with a knowing smile. Their eyes meet, and Camille doesn't even have to say a word before Jo pushes herself up to kiss her lips again. She pushes herself up, never breaking the kiss as she slides on top of her completely. Camille swallows hard, loving her weight on top of her, and trails her own fingers down Jo's back, tugging lightly on the hem of her t-shirt to pull it up and move her hand up her back, stroking her skin. 

She brushes a finger over the clasp of Jo's bra and undoes it hesitantly, sliding both of her hands to the front, fumbling a little with the fabric of her bra before she manages to cup her breasts. They're small but round and Camille weighs them in her hands, squeezing lightly as she rubs against her nipples with the pads of her fingers. 

Jo hums contentedly and sucks on Camille's bottom lip and then slowly releases it, giving her a smile before moving back down to her other breast and sucking the other nipple to full hardness as well. Camille's eyes flutter closed and she swallows hard, hands tightening around Camille's breasts when she feels Jo's fingers on her thigh again, making their way up up up until they're dancing across her stomach and hips. She holds her breath when a finger circles her belly button before moving lower, hooking under the waistband of her panties. 

"Oh god," Camille whispers, fingers tightening in the fabric of Jo's t-shirt when Jo slides her hand between her legs, still above her panties, and she arches up into the touch, mewling helplessly. Jo releases her nipple from the warmth of her mouth and a shuddery breath ghosts cool across the wet skin of her nipple, making Camille gasp again. "Jo..."

Jo kisses her way up Camille's throat and chin and presses kisses her mouth, whispering Camille's name against her lips. She rubs her palm between Camille's legs gently, her middle finger pressing a little harder against the damp fabric of her panties. Camille swallows hard, then bites her bottom lip hard when Jo removes her hand only to slide it inside her panties, cupping her firmly. She curls her finger and brushes the tip of it against her clit and Camille whimpers again, hands moving down to Jo's ass. She cups it and squeezes, then moves her hands to the front of her body, fumbling with the button and zipper of Jo's jeans and shoving her hand down her panties as well, gasping into her mouth when she feels the growing wet spot on the fabric. She brushes her fingers against the smooth, slippery skin and the small patch of coarse hair. 

Her heart is racing as she tries to simultaneously rub against Jo's hand and use her own fingers to pleasure Jo, and finally breaks the kiss in order to breathe. She licks her lips and frowns in concentration as she slides her finger between Jo's folds, finding her clit and rubbing her finger against it in slow, circular strokes. Jo moans and presses against her hand, wanting more, and keeps slides her finger lower to Camille's entrance, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle. 

Camille's eyes flutter closed, her own fingers momentarily stilling on Jo as she spreads her legs a little, giving Jo better access. Jo pushes her finger in all the way, then pulls back and adds a second one, capturing Camille's moan with another kiss. She starts fingering her slowly, then faster, making sure to rub the heel of her hand against Camille's clitoris in the process. Heat spreads through her body and Camille moans, unable to keep it down.

She pushes against Jo's hand frantically; wanting, _needing_ more. She's probably doing a poor job on Jo and tries to focus her attention back on her, moving her hand so her thumb is rubbing against Jo's clit while she works two fingers inside of her, moaning again at how tight and wet and warm she feels. She's only ever touched herself this way but feeling someone else tighten around her fingers feels indescribable. 

She captures Jo's lips in another kiss, using her free hand to snake it back under Jo's t-shirt, pinching one of her nipples for a moment before just wrapping her hand around her breast and squeezing. 

"Camille," Jo whispers against her lip, the kiss now clumsy and wet, but neither of them cares because it's perfect in its own way. Camille closes her eyes and thrusts her fingers into Jo, moaning when she feels her own orgasm approaching, knowing she won't last much longer. 

"Jo-ohh," she gasps when she suddenly feels herself falling over the edge, her orgasm rolling up her spine as pleasure spreads in her body and she starts spasming around Jo's fingers, bucking up against her, her whole body trembling. Jo's breathing heavily, not quite there yet, and Camille forces herself to keep moving her hand, thumb digging into her clitoris and moving as much as possible while her fingers push in again and again. 

Jo's breath catches and she whimpers and buries her face in Camille's neck when she comes too, muscles tightening around Camille's fingers while her whole body tenses and she lets out a breathless moan. 

Then she stills on top of Camille, breath hot against her neck. Camille's trying to catch her own breath as well, her body still tingling all over. She carefully pulls her fingers out and wipes them on Jo's panties, then pulls her hand out of her pants and squeezes her hip gently. 

Jo needs a moment longer to recover but eventually pulls her own fingers out as well. Camille winces slightly when Jo's fingers brush her sensitive skin, then wraps both arms around her when Jo buries her face in her neck again. They're both sweaty and flushed, loose strands of hair plastered to their foreheads. Camille is relieved when Jo doesn't move, and tightens her arms around her, holding her close. 

She closes her eyes and breathes in Jo's scent, her weight on top of her oddly comforting. She nuzzles her, kisses her neck, then laughs breathlessly, "Really glad you're back."

She can feel Jo's smile against her neck and hears her whispered reply. "So am I."

They lie there in comfortable silence, not moving an inch until the fireworks start, and even then, Jo rolls onto her side only enough to be able to look up at the sky. Bright colors light up her face and Camille watches her as she gently combs her fingers through Jo's hair, a small smile playing over her lips; all thoughts of her somewhat boring summer forgotten. The last few weeks are going to be amazing now that she has Jo back, and considering the events of the last hour, her summer's _definitely_ looking up.


End file.
